Blog użytkownika:MiraculumChatNoir/Sekwencja (nowa seria)
Zapraszam do przeczytania drugiego sezonu "Odkrytych tajemnic". Sekwencja 1 Witam wszystkich i każdego z osobna! To znów ja!! Przybywam do was z kolejną serią. Uprzedzając wasze pytania. Tak. To jest kontynuacja "Odkrytych tajemnic". Ale przed przeczytaniem mam kilka ogłoszeń. Po pierwsze tutaj będą wszystkie rozdziały tej serii oraz bonusy jakie w międzyczasie napisze (tak wiem że wcześniej pisałam coś innego). Po drugie rozdziały będą pojawiać się rzadziej. A teraz zapraszam do czytania. ••• Marinette ••• Weszłam za kotarę. Za plecami słyszałam jak tłum bije brawo. Mimowolnie się uśmiechnęłam. Minął już tydzień odkąd pokonaliśmy Władcę Ciem. Oczywiście dalej byliśmy super bohaterami, ale zajmowaliśmy się łatwiejszymi sprawami jak łapanie seryjnych morderców lub udaremnianiem napadów terrorystycznych. Normalka. Obecnie jestem na pokazie mody który zorganizował pan Agreste. -Byłaś genialna księżniczko - szepnął mi do ucha Adrien -Ty byłeś lepszy. Ja na 100% cały czas się rumieniłam. -I dobrze. Tak ci do twarzy. Ale to jeszcze nie koniec. -Hm? Adrien poszedł gdzieś ze swoim ojcem, ale po chwili wrócili. Blondyn chował coś za plecami. -A teraz przebierz się w to ale staraj się nie patrzeć. Plose.- powiedział jak dziecko i zrobił słodkie oczka -Niech będzie. -Jak się ubierzesz to nie otwieraj oczu tylko mnie zawołaj. Weszłam do przymierzalni i tak jak obiecałam Adrienowi zamknęłam oczy. Zdjęłam satynową bluzkę i szorty, a następnie nałożyłam, jak się okazało, sukienkę. -Gotowe Adrien. Poczułam ręce blondyna na moich ramionach. -Spokojnie księżniczko. Adrien zdjął gumki z moich włosów i delikatnie je rozczesał. Potem coś na nie założył. Następnie poczułam coś na ustach. -Nie oblizuj. To tylko błyszczyk. A teraz chodź tylko pomału. Adrien poprowadził mnie....gdzieś. -Otwórz oczy. Okazało się że stoję przed lustrem. Spojrzałam na swoje odbicie i pomyślałam że wyglądam jak inna ja. Miałam na sobie czarną sukienkę sięgającą do połowy uda. Włosy miałam rozpuszczone, a na nich spoczywał czarny kaptur sukienki. Urocze było to, że kaptur miał kocie uszka z białym środkiem. Na ustach miałam nałożony czerwony błyszczyk. -Proszę - powiedział Adrien podając mi białe koturny - Podoba się?? -Oh i to jeszcze jak!! Przytuliłam blondyna i dopiero teraz zauważyłam iż Adrien zmienił ubrania. Teraz miał na sobie czarną bluzę. Na środku klatki piersiowej wyszyto zieloną nicią kocie uszka i wąsy. Do tego ubrał jasne jeansy i czarne trampki. -Pasujemy do siebie my lady. Znów usłyszeliśmy brawa, a z wybiegu zszedł pan Agreste. -No już dzieci. To już ostatnia kreacja. Weszliśmy na wybieg. Kiedy byliśmy już przy końcu musiałam pokazać swoją naturę i potknęłam się. Myślałam że upadnę, ale oczywiście Adrien mi na to nie pozwolił. Jedną ręką złapał mnie za nadgarstek, a drugą w tali i postawił mnie do pionu. Uśmiechnął się i pocałował mnie co spotkało się z gromkimi brawami. ••• Adrien ••• Po pokazie zabrałem Marinette na spacer. Cały czas miała na sobie sukienkę z kocimi uszkami. Właśnie weszliśmy do parku i stanęliśmy obok pomnika Biedronki i Czarnego Kota. Złapałem Mari w biodrach i posadziłem na pomniku po czym sam na niego wskoczyłem. -Pozwolisz my lady??- powiedziałem podając Mar rękę -Ależ oczywiście - odpowiedziała łapiąc moją dłoń i wstając Mari przeskoczyła przez plecy rzeźbionego Czarnego Kota, a kiedy chciałem ją złapać schowała się za plecami Biedronki. Udałem że chcę chwycić ją za prawą rękę, naprawdę chwyciłem ją za lewy nadgarstek. Obróciłem Marinette i razem zeskoczyliśmy z pomnika. Mar wskoczyła na fontannę i zaczęła spacerować po jej krawędzi. Szybko stanąłem za nią, objąłem ją ramionami w tali i pociągnąłem do wody. Schyliłem się i lekko pochlapałem Mari. Szatynka wskoczyła mi na plecy. Zaśmiałem się i zacząłem nieść Marinette przez park. Po chwili doszliśmy do rzeki. Mar zeskoczyła z moich pleców i obróciła się wokół własnej osi. Zerwałem niezapominajkę i wsadziłem ją jej we włosy. Złapałem szatynkę za rękę i pociągnąłem ją w stronę zwalonego drzewa łączącego oba brzegi. Mniej więcej w połowie Marinette poślizgnęła się. Złapałem Mari za ramiona, ale ja także nie utrzymałem równowagi i oboje wpadliśmy do wody. Mari wynurzała się lekko kaszląc. Objąłem szatynkę ramionami i przyciągnąłem do siebie. Marinette oblała się rumieńcem. Położyłem swoją dłoń na jej policzku i lekko musnąłem usta szatynki. Ona przymrużyła lekko oczy i rozchyliła wargi. Znów przyciągnąłem ją do siebie i uśmiechnąłem się kiedy poczułem malinowy smak jej ust. Zawiał wiatr, a Mari zadrżała w moich ramionach. -Przepraszam. Już idziemy. Lekko uniosłem Marinette, a ona oplotła mnie w pasie nogami. Na szczęście dom Mar jest blisko. Postawiłem szatynkę na chodniku, a ona otworzyła drzwi. -Rodziców nie ma w domu. Weszliśmy do pokoju Mar, a szatynka przyniosła ręczniki. Przegadaliśmy razem ze dwie godziny. Marinette położyła głowę na moich kolanach, a ja zacząłem bawić się kosmykiem jej włosów. Nawet nie zauważyłem kiedy zasnęliśmy. ••• Marinette ••• Obudziłam się i pierwsze co zobaczyłam to uroczy uśmiech Adriena i jego szmaragdowe oczy. -Dzień dobry śpiąca królewno. Pocałowałam Adriena przelotnie w usta i wstałam z łóżka. Blondyn pociągnął mnie z powrotem i usiadł na mnie okrakiem. -Gdzie ci się tak spieszy co?? Adrien pocałował mnie w usta, potem zjechał na brodę, szyję, aż w końcu zatrzymał się na prawym obojczyku. Wtedy usłyszeliśmy hałas. -Znowu terroryści??- zapytał blondyn Szybko wyjrzałam przez okno. -Nniee. To wygląda jak zaakumowany człowiek! -Przecież to nie możliwe! Pokonaliśmy Władcę Ciem. -Ale nie znaleźliśmy ani jego, ani Nurru. Musiał odzyskać siły. Nie ma na co tracić czasu. Tikki kropkuj!! -Plagg wysuwaj pazury!! Po chwili oboje skakaliśmy przez dachy i wylądowaliśmy przed mężczyzną ubranym w czarny frak. Na głowie miał melonik, a jego oko ozdabiał złoty monokl. -Pan to się chyba trochę w epokach pogubił. -Jestem Lord Memory i odbiorę wam wszystkie wspomnienia. Oprawka monokla błysnęła a po chwili wystrzelił z niej szary promień. Sprawnie unikaliśmy strzałów. W pewnym momencie wylądował obok mnie Wilk. -Część kropeczko. -Ugh. Jak zawsze tylko flirty ci w głowie. No błagam!! Wyraźnie dałam ci znać że nie chce mieć z tobą nic wspólnego! Adrien potrafi uszanować moje decyzje. Może powinieneś wziąć z niego przykład. Will jakby posmutniał po tych słowach. -Dasz sobie radę przez chwilę??- zawołał do Adriena -Jasne!! Wilk pociągnął mnie w jedną z bocznych uliczek. -Dawno zrozumiałem że nie chcesz ze mną być. Ja po prostu...ehh... Przez całe życie wysłuchiwałem jaki to Adrien jest mądry, skromny, ułożony. Zawsze mówili mi że powinien brać z niego przykład. Ja...przepraszam. Wiem że cię zraniłem. Will spuścił głowę, a mnie w kącikach oczu zebrały się łzy. -Nie gniewam się. Wiesz chętnie bym się z tobą umówiła, ale ja kocham Adriena. Ale jeżeli mogę ci w czymś pomóc to mów śmiało. -Właściwie jest taka jedna sprawa... ••• Adrien ••• Po chwili Mari i Will wrócili. Lord Memory potrafił odbierać ludziom pamięć. Był o wiele silniejszy od innych złoczyńców. Po paru minutach dołączyła do nas Pszczoła. Po jakiejś godzinie Mari zdenerwowała się i użyła Szczęśliwego Trafu. -Ok. Pszczoło sprawdź jak idą rury pod ziemią. Wilku zrzuć ten bilbord, a ty, Czarny Kocie, zrób dziurę w miejscu wskazanym przez Viv. Po chwili Lord Memory siedział związany rurą w wielkiej kałuży wody. Biedronka zniszczyła monokl, ale nie wyleciała z niego żadna Akuma. Nagle usłyszeliśmy śmiech. Na dachu budynku stała dziewczyna o długich sięgających do kolan, czarnych włosach i czarnych oczach. Miała bladą, prawie białą cerę. Ubrana była w długą do kostek, przezroczystą, czarną sukienkę. -Akuma nie jest w jakimś tam przedmiocie. Akuma siedzi w jego sercu. Wraz z nową mocą Władca Ciem uzyskał nową siłę!! Dziewczyna znów się zaśmiała. -A kim ty w ogóle jesteś?! -Nazywam się Lilith!! Jestem na usługach Władcy Ciem!! Lepiej się pośpieszcie bo inaczej zdobycie wszystkich Feonix będzie prostrze niż myślałam!! Lilith zniknęła w kłębach szarego dymu. -Co my teraz zrobimy?! -Nie panikuj Mari. Nie tylko WC �� ma nową moc. Może uda się wykorzystać w jakiś sposób Kami. -Masz racje Adrien. W tym momencie wpadłem na pomysł. Spojrzałem na Mari. -A gdyby tak Kami też znalazła się w sercu?? Marinette kiwnęła głową i otworzyła jojo (tak jak przy łapaniu Akumy) z którego wyleciał biały motyl i usiadł na jej palcu. Mar pocałowała jego skrzydło i po chwili Kami wniknęła w ciało mężczyzny. On zaś odchylił głowę do tym i złączył barki. Odmienił się a z jego ciała wyleciał czarny motyl. Biedronka oczyściła Akumę (chyba nie muszę tego pisać ;)). Z naszyjnika Mar wyleciała Miral i wyglądała na bardzo zmartwioną. -Co się stało Miral? -Władca Ciem odnalazł Waru! -Mir o co ci chodzi? Ja nic z tego nie rozumiem. -No właśnie Mari. Jeszcze tego nie rozumiesz, ale mamy poważny problem... Tamtararam!!! Dotrwaliście?? Mam nadzieję że się podobało i znajdę kilka miłych komentarzy pod tym wpisem. Niestety nie wiem kiedy wrzucę następny wpis bo jutro wyjeżdżam na warsztaty ale postaram się znaleźć chwilkę :) Sekwencja 2 Hejka ^^ to znowu ja. Doczekaliście się kolejnego rozdziału. ••• Marinette ••• Nie mam pojęcia o co chodzi Miral, ale to jest poważne. Naprawdę zaczynamy się obawiać. -Skoro nie rozumiemy to nam wyjaśnij Miral- powiedziała Vivian -Władca Ciem odnalazł Waru więc jest o wiele silniejszy... -Waru to jakieś Kwamii?? -Nie Adrien. Może opowiem od poczatku. Jak wiecie ja nie jestem Kwamii. Jestem Pheonix. W sumie jest nas dziesięć. Dwa główne Pheonix i osiem niższych. Ja i Waru jesteśmy tymi głównymi. Jak wiecie, ja narodziłam się z miłości, dobroci oraz poświęcenia i spełniam dobre życzenia. Natomiast Waru...jego historia jest ciężka. On jest ciemną stroną. Posiadacz Waru staje się zły i może używać jego mocy do krzywdzenia innych. Ta dziewczyna, Lilith, to stworzenie powiązane z Waru więc pan Ciemnego Pheonix staje się panem Lilith. Ma ona za zadanie atakować ludzi i odnaleźć pozostałe 8 Pheonix. -Ale po co Władcy Ciem reszta tych stworzeń? -Posiadacz Sekwencji i Jasnego bądź Ciemnego Pheonix ma prawo do jednego życzenia. Nie wiemy co może sobie zażyczyć, ale możemy się domyśleć, że nie będzie ono dobre. To nie jest złe. To jest okropne! Wiadomo, że WC �� patrzy tylko na czubek własnego nosa. Jeżeli odnajdzie pozostałe Pheonix, to wolę nie myśleć co się stanie. Zrobiłam krok do przodu i wzięłam Miral na ręce. -Chodźcie do mnie. Porozmawiamy spokojnie. Wszyscy kiwnęliśmy głowami i ruszyliśmy w stronę domu Adriena. Kiedy weszliśmy do jego pokoju od razu usiadłam na łóżku i wypuściłam Miral oraz Tikki. Adrien przyniósł dwa talerze z serem, ciasteczkami, cukierkami, orzechami i truskawkami. Kwamii wzięły się za jedzenie, a Miral usiadła mi na ramieniu. -Możemy jakoś zapobiec działaniom Lilith?? -Możemy pierwsi odnaleźć Pheonix, ale to nie będzie takie proste. Pamiętasz jak ja się przebudziłam?? Kiwnęłam głową. Adrien usiadł obok mnie, a Will i Viv na podłodze. -Tak samo będzie z resztą. Musisz im pokazać, że jesteś ich godna. Np. Jeżeli udowodnisz swoją odwagę pojawi się Konim. Ale jest też druga strona medalu. Na odnalezienie wszystkich Pheonix masz jeden cykl księżyca. Jeżeli nie zdążysz, zginiesz. -Zgadzam się. Znajdę twoich przyjaciół. -Dobrze. Pełnia wypada jutro więc będziesz mogła przejść ceremonie. -Mam nadzieję, że Lilith nikogo nie znalazła. -Spokojnie Vivian. Jej odnalezienie jednego Pheonix zajmuje kilka dni. ••• Adrien ••• Postanowiliśmy nie martwić się na zapas. Skoro i tak nie możemy zacząć poszukiwań to przynajmniej trochę odpoczniemy. Marinette podeszła do ścianki wspinaczkowej. -Mogę? -Jasne księżniczko. Mari zaczęła wspinać się po ściance, a ja zerknąłem na Vivian i mojego kuzyna. Mar opowiedziała mi o jej rozmowie z Willem. Nie miałem pojęcia, że on tak to przezywa. Mari powiedziała mi też o prośbie Willa, a ja powiedziałem, że chetnie jej pomogę. -Aaaa!! Szybko odwróciłem głowę i zauważyłem, że Marinette poślizgnęłam się praktycznie przy samym suficie. Szybko podbiegłem i w ostatniej chwili złapałem dziewczynę. -Skaczesz po dachach wieżowców, a nie umiesz utrzymać się na ściance wspinaczkowej??-zażartowałem -Bardzo śmieszne. Mari stanęła do mnie tyłem i skrzyżowała ręce na piersiach. -Czyli foch tak?? -Pffff... Objąłem szatynkę ramionami i cicho się zaśmiałem. -No chodź. Pójdziemy na lody. Tak jak się spodziewałem kiedy przyniosłem Mar ogromny puchar cytrynowo-miętowo-czekoladowych lodów i latte z karmelem, dziewczyna odpuściła mi grzechy. Will wyszedł na spacer z Viv ^^ a ja i Mari wróciliśmy do pustego domu. -Poczekaj tu księżniczko. Przyniosę nam coś do picia. Wszedłem do kuchni i nalałem Pepsi do szklanek. Po chwili usłyszałem hałas i krzyki Marinette. Szybko wybiegiem z kuchni, ale nie zobaczyłem dziewczyny. W pomieszczeniu panował straszny bałagan. Na ziemi leżał rozbity telefon Mari. ••• Narrator ••• Adrien chwycił swój telefon i wybiegł z domu. Podmuch wiatru wpadł przez drzwi i zdmuchnął liścik ze stołu. Jaka szkoda, że blondyn nie zauważył tej, jakże potwornej groźby... I tak oto dobiegliśmy do końca drugiego rozdziału. Nie jest on może mega długi, ale myślę, że ujdzie. Dawno nie było rozdziału w stylu córki Szatana :D. Przepraszam za moją nieobecność, ale teraz rozdziały będą wrzucane częściej. A teraz dwie rzeczy: 1. Jak myślicie co stało się Mari?? 2. Poproszę o jakieś tematy na bonusiki. Sekwencja 3 A oto i wrzucam wam nowy rozdział. Znajcie moją dobroć. ••• Adrien ••• Wybiegłem z domu z prędkością światła. Zabije każdego kto odważył się podnieść rękę na moją księżniczkę. Niestety na podjeździe spotkałem mojego ojca. -A ty Adrien do kąt tak pędzisz?? -Ktoś porwał Marinette. -Co?? Jak to się stało?! Opowiedziałem ojcu co się stało jakieś 3 minuty temu. -Dobrze. W takim razie trzeba jechać na policję. -Jedź sam tato. Ja pójdę na spacer. Muszę się trochę uspokoić. Tak. O ile bieganie po ciemnych uliczkach można nazwać odstresowującym spacerkiem. Nie miałem zamiaru siedzieć bezczynnie. Chodziłem po najciemniejszych zakamarkach Paryża łudząc się, że dowiem się czegoś o Mar. Ale jak to mówią nadzieja matką głupich. W pewnym momencie zadzwonił mój telefon. -Halo? -Hej Adrien tu Vivian. Zastanawiałam się czy ty i Marinette chcielibyście pograć ze mną i Willem w siatkówkę. -Jeszcze o niczym nie wiecie?? -Nie...Adrien co się stało?? Co z Mari?! -Eh...właściwie nie wiem co się stało. Wy poszliście na spacer, a my zjedliśmy lody i wróciliśmy do domu. Poszedłem do kuchni i usłyszałem hałas i krzyk Marinette. Kiedy wróciłem do salonu jej już tam nie było. Wszędzie panował bałagan. Rozwalony stolik, poprzewracane krzesła i potłuczone okno. Do tego na ziemi leżał potłuczony telefon Mari. -Ooona...zabije każdego kto ją skrzywdzi!!- słychać było że Viv płacze -Powiedziałem to samo. Sprawa jest zgłoszona na policję a ja jej szukam. Proszę cię żebyś powiedziała o wszystkim Alyi. -A rodzice Mari? Wiedzą? -Ehh...jeszcze nie. Musze im powiedzieć. -Dzięki Adrien. Jeżeli się czegoś dowiesz daj mi znać. Pa. -Pa. Wrzuciłem telefon do torby i ruszyłem do domu Mari. Jej rodzice mają prawo wiedzieć co się stało. ••• Vivian ••• -Co się stało Viv??- zapytał Will obejmując mnie ramionami Wtuliłam się w jego ciepły tors i uspokoiłam gwałtowny napad płaczu. Opowiedziałam mu to co usłyszałam od Adriena. Szatyn uspokajająco głaskał mnie po włosach i przytulał. Podczas dzisiejszego spaceru opowiedział mi wszystko. Jego dzieciństwo, sytuację z Adrienem i Mari. Współczułam mu i polubiłam go jeszcze bardziej. Bo pomimo tego że przeszkadzał w związku Marinette i Adriena dążyłam go ogromną sympatią. Will pocałował mnie w czubek głowy. -Nie martw się. Na pewno ją znajdziemy. Ktokolwiek to zrobił pożałuje tego. Chłopak kciukami otarł moje łzy i ponownie przytulił mnie do swojego torsu. Zamknęłam oczy i pozwoliłam słodkiej woni cynamonu i mięty wypełnić moje płuca. To mnie uspokajało. Działało na mnie kojąco i pozwalało odpocząć. -Zostaniesz ze mną podczas rozmowy z Alyą?? -Oczywiście Viv. Z cichym westchnieniem chwyciłam telefon, wybrałam numer brunetki i włączyłam głośnik. Dziewczyna odebrała po drugim sygnale. -Hej Viv. Co jest?? -Muszę ci coś powiedzieć Alya... ••• Adrien ••• Dla rodziców Mari wiadomość o jej porwaniu była ogromnym szokiem. Nie potrafili znieść myśli że ktoś mógł skrzywdzić ich córkę. Ja wróciłem do swoich poszukiwań. W pewnym momencie trafiłem do nieznanej mi uliczki. Zobaczyłem w niej Lilith i jakiegoś mężczyznę. Miał na oko 40 lat i był bardzo dobre zbudowany. Już miałem się zmienić w Czarnego Kota i powstrzymać Lilith przed zaakumowaniem mężczyzny kiedy usłyszałem głos dziewczyny. -Masz tą małą. Jak jej tam?? Marinette? Na dźwięk imienia mojej dziewczyny schowałem się za rogiem budynku i zacząłem nasłuchiwać. -Tak. Mam ją w domu. Stawiała opór więc jest...hmmm...poturbowana. Poza tym napisałem im że jeżeli nie dadzą mi pieniędzy to nie zobaczą dziewczyny no chyba że na pogrzebie. -Nie potrzebna mi żywa. Wszystkie moje mięśnie napięły się a dłonie zacisnąłem w pięści. Ledwo się powstrzymałem aby nie wyjść tam i nie dać po twarzy temu idiocie który odważył się dotknąć moją księżniczkę. -Jest tylko jedna sprawa. -O co chodzi?? -Chcę dwa razy tyle. Dziewczyna jest naprawdę niezła. Minęła chwila zanim dotarł do mnie sens jego słów. A kiedy już to się stało zamarłem. Jemu chodzi o ciało Mari. Domyślałem się co mógł jej zrobić ten psychol. -Nie ma problemu. Zapłatę dostaniesz jutro kiedy odbiorę dziewczynę. Lilith wyszła z uliczki a idiota ruszył w przeciwnym kierunku. -Pla... Nie zdążyłem skończyć a już było po transformacji. Usłyszałem głos w głowie. "Walnij go ode mnie i przy okazji od Tikki". Zacząłem skakać po dachach nie odrywając wzroku od faceta w jeansach i czarnej koszulce. Po pewnym czasie dotarłem do małego domku na obrzeżach miasta. Odmieniłem się i wszedłem tylnymi drzwiami do kuchni. Wziąłem patelnię po czym ruszyłem do salonu gdzie zastałem porywacza. Całą złość przelałem na patelnię którą uderzyłem mężczyznę. Gościu zemdlał już po pierwszym ciosie. Instynktownie ruszyłem schodami do piwnicy. Było tam bardzo zimno. Na serio. Już w chłodni w której zamknęła mnie Lady WiFi było cieplej. Na końcu piwnicy pod ścianą zobaczyłem smukłą sylwetkę Marinette. Szybko podbiegłem do dziewczyny. Widok był okropny. Mari miała na sobie tylko bieliznę i strzępki bluzki. Jej skóra była strasznie blada i mokra. Dolna część bielizny była zakrwawiona co utwierdzało mnie w moich przekonaniach. Nadgarstki Mari były skrępowane grubą liną. Jej włosy były bardzo potargane. Na twarzy miała kilka siniaków a z jej wargi leciała stróżka krwi. Znów spojrzałem na jej ciało i dopiero teraz spostrzegłem jak wiele ma siniaków i krwawiących zadrapań. Szybko podbiegłem do dziewczyny i sprawdziłem jej oddech. Był bardzo plytki. Ciało Mari było lodowate a woda na pewno nie dodawała jej ciepła. Szybko rozciąłem więzy krępujące Marinette i nałożyłem na nią moją koszulkę. Sięgała jej do połowy ud więc stwierdziłem że nie jest najgorzej. Wziąłem szatynkę na ręce i biegiem zaniosłem do szpitala który był dwie minuty drogi stąd. ~~ 3 godzyny później ~~ Operacja Mari trwa już od trzech godzin. Ludzie dziwnie się na mnie patrzą ponieważ siedzę bez koszulki ale mnie to nie przeszkadza. Mój ojciec i rodzice Mari poszli do kawiarenki aby napić się czegoś ciepłego. Drzwi do sali Marinette otworzyły się a z sali wyszedł doktor. -I?? Co z nią?! Chirurg posłał mi współczujące spojrzenie. -Przykro mi... Więc tak. Na grobie chcę mieć wygrawerowanego aniołka. Chcę mieć bukiet białych lilii i czerwone świeczki. Sekwencja 4 Spóźniony ale jest. Ten rozdział dedykuje Ellexie 526 (nwm czy dobrze odmieniłam) . Dzięki za te wszystkie miłe komy ^^ ••• Adrien ••• -Przykro mi... W tym momencie mój świat się zatrzymał a do moich oczu napłynęły łzy. -Mimo wszystko dziewczyna miała ogromne szczęście w nieszczęściu. Jej żebro dosłownie o centymetr minęło płuco. Zbadał ją też nasz ginekolog... W tym momencie moje ciało ogarnęła furia. Spodziewałem się tego kiedy ją znalazłem, ale i tak byłem wściekły. Zauważyłem idącą pielęgniarkę z miotłą. -Potrzebuje pani tą miotłę? -Nie. Jest stara i... Nie dałem jej skończyć. Wziąłem miotłę i po prostu złamałem ją na pół. Oddałem połamany kij pielęgniarce. -Dziękuję. Kobieta tylko wzruszyła ramionami i odeszła. Znów spojrzałem na doktora. -Niestety. Dziewczyna ma dość poważne obrażenia wewnętrzne. Ale to nie jest najgorsze. W tej piwnicy było naprawdę zimno, a do tego dziewczyna została polana lodowatą wodą przez co ma ostrą hipotermię. Ale to nie koniec złych wieści. Przez tak mocne wyziębienie organizmu dziewczyna zapadła w śpiączkę i najprawdopodobniej się nie obudzi. Jeżeli chcesz możesz do niej zajrzeć, a ja idę powiadomić jej rodziców. Doktor odszedł, a ja wszedłem do sali Mar i usiadłem na jej łóżku. Złapałem jej rękę i spojrzałem na jej spokojną twarz. -Wróć do mnie księżniczko. Tęsknię za tobą. Przez jakiś czas siedziałem tak w ciszy. Przed przyjściem rodziców Marinette oraz mojego ojca zabrałem naszyjnik z Miral i Tikki, która schowała się za łóżkiem szatynki. Kiedy do pokoju weszła rodzina Mari i mój ojciec wstałem robiąc miejsce na łóżku. Twarz pani Cheng była zalana łzami. Kobieta złapała córkę za dłoń i klękła przy jej łóżku. Pan Dupin uczynił to samo i położył dłoń na ramieniu żony. Podeszłam so mojego ojca, a on mnie przytulił. Odwzajemniłem gest. -Wiem że cierpisz i pewnie wolałbyś zostać z Marinette, ale dajmy trochę spokoju jej rodzicom. Kiwnąłem głową i wyszedłem z sali. Tego dnia wpadli do mnie: Alya, Vivian, Will i Nino. Głównie wyglądało to tak. Dziewczyny płakały a my je pocieszaliśmy i sami staraliśmy się nie rozpłakać. Wieczorem kiedy wszyscy poszli pojawiła się Miral. -Więc...Mari... Tikki przytuliła ją na co ona zareagowała płaczem. Plagg również podleciał do Kwamii i je przytulił. Po moich policzkach zaczęły spływać łzy. Wszystkie kwamii podleciały do mnie i przytuliły się. -Chcecie coś do jedzenia?? Ku mojemu zdziwieniu wszystkie, razem z Plaggiem, pokiwały przecząco głową. -Miejmy nadzieje, że Mari wyjdzie z tego cała. Jest naprawdę silną dziewczyną i wiele przeszła.- powiedziała Tikki Powiedzieliśmy tak jeszcze z godzinę aż w końcu ogarnął mnie błogi sen. ~~ rano ~~ Zjadłem śniadanie i razem z ojcem pojechaliśmy do szpitala. Kiedy weszliśmy do sali Mar. Przy łóżku szatynki siedzieli jej rodzice. Oboje mieli zapłakane twarze. -Proszę tato. Weź ich do domu i zajmij się nimi. Oni naprawdę cierpią. Mój ojciec kiwnął głową i podszedł do rodziców Marinette. Oni wstali. Kiedy byli obok mnie pani Cheng przytuliła mnie. Wtedy poczułem się jak w objęciach mamy. -Zostanę tutaj. Jezeli coś się stanie poinformuje państwa.- zadeklarowałem Mama Marinette pocałowała mnie w czoło. -Dziękuję. Jesteś prawdziwym skarbem. Trójką dorosłych opuściła salę, a ja usiadłem na łóżku Mari. Po 30 minutach przyszła pielęgniarka i sprawdziła odczyty. A ja dalej siedziałem z moją księżniczką. ••• Marinette ••• Leżałam pogrążona ciemności. Nie czułam nic. -Proszę wróć do mnie. Nie zostawiaj mnie księżniczko. Tęsknię za tobą. I nie tylko ja. Twoi rodzice, Vivian, Tikki, Miral, Alya, Will, Nino. Wszyscy. Błagam. Nie zostawiaj nas. Z całej siły starałam się otworzyć oczy, ale jak na złość powieki nie chciały się podnieść. ••• Adrien ••• Było już coś koło 17, a ja dalej siedziałem przy Mari. Byłem na wykończeniu psychicznym. Co jakiś czas przychodziły pielęgniarki aby podać Mari leki lub inne takie. W pewnym momencie ukląkłem przy łóżku Mar, złapałem ją za rękę, zamknąłem oczy i pozwoliłem łzą płynąć. -Kocham cię moja pani. -Ja ciebie też...-usłyszałem cichy szept Otworzyłem oczy i zobaczyłem na wpół otwarte, fiołkowe oczy i lekki uśmiech mojej księżniczki... To co?? Przeżyje?? Jak zawsze proszę o jakieś miłe komy ^^ Sekwencja 5 Dziękuję za tyle miłych komentarzy ^^ jesteście naprawdę kochani :* ••• Adrien ••• Nie myślałem długo. Po prostu pocałowałem ją. Bałem się że jest jeszcze słaba, więc byłem delikatny, ale kiedy Mari rozchyliła wargi nie mogłem się powstrzymać i zachłannie posmakowałem jej ust. Po chwili odsunąłem się od szatynki i zawołałem pielęgniarkę. Kobieta zajęła się Marinette, a ja zadzwoniłem do jej rodziców. Po godzinie Mar przeszła wszystkie niezbędne badania, a lekarze stwierdzili, że to najprawdziwszy cud. Obudziła się i do tego wszystko jest w porządku. Jest tylko osłabiona. Pozwolili Mari nawę wyjść ze szpitala, ale pod kilkoma warunkami: -codziennie ma przychodzić na kontrole -zawsze musi być z kimś bo w razi zasłabnięcia ten ktoś (znaczy Adrien :)) wezwie pomoc -ma na siebie uważać Kiedy wyszliśmy ze szpitala i wsiedliśmy do limuzyny mój ojciec podał Marinette jakąś kopertę. -Twoi rodzice już widzieli. Szatynka otworzyła kopertę, a jej oczy zrobiły się wielkie jak pięciozłotówki. W kopercie znajdował się czek na 500 000 €. -Zza ccco... -Za pokaz. Twoje projekty były genialne. Sprzedają się nie tylko we Francji. Przyszły już pierwsze zamówienia z Włoch. Mari przetarła oczy z niedowierzenia, oddalał kopertę rodzicom mówiąc ciche "To dla was" i przytuliła mojego ojca. -Dziękuję panu. Z całego serca. -Ależ nie ma za co. Razem z twoimi rodzicom ustaliliśmy także że zamieszkacie ze mną i Adrienem. Twoje porwanie było bardzo niebezpieczne i nie chcemy żeby się to powtórzyło, a u nas będziesz bezpieczniejsza. Marinette tak jak ja była w szoku. Założę się że to będzie ciekawe doświadczenie dla nas wszystkich. ••• Marinette ••• Pan Agreste zaproponował że pokaże mi mój pokój. Był on na przeciwko pokoju Adriena. Ojciec Adriena otworzył drzwi ukazując moim oczom ogromne pomieszczenie. -Pokój jest do twojej dyspozycji. Jutro przyjdzie Lolita i pomoże Ci wybrać meble i inne rzeczy potrzebne do urządzenia pokoju. Pan Agreste wyszedł, a ja rozejrzałam się po pomieszczeniu. Pokój był ogromny. Jego ściany były białe tak samo jak ogromne łóżko. Oprócz tego znajdowała się tu para drzwi. Jedne prowadziły do dużej, nowoczesnej łazienki, a drugie do jak na razie pustej garderoby. Jedna że ścian była w całości zrobiona ze szkła. Z pokoju było też wyjście na ogromny balkon. Poczułam się okropnie zmęczona. Wzięłam szybki prysznic, położyłam się do łóżka i zasnęłam wtulona w poduszkę. ~~ kilka godzin później ~~ Poczułam jak ktoś mnie niesie. Miałam to gdzieś i wtuliłam się w czyjś umięśniony tors, ale kiedy poczułam, że ciepły wiatr otula moje bose stopy mimowolnie otworzyłam oczy. Byłam w ramionach Adriena. Obecnie staliśmy na dachu. O co do diaska chodzi?! Przed nami stał krąg ustawiony z ośmiu świec a w jego środku leżała gruba bransoletka zrobiona z brązowych rzemyków. Nad kręgiem unosiła się Miral, Tikki i ku mojemu zdziwieniu Plagg. -O co chodzi. -Pamiętasz jak mówiłaś że od najdziesz pozostałe Pheonix?? -Tak. Dalej chcę to zrobić. -Dobrze. W takim razie czas na Ceremonię... Rozdział trochę krótki za co bardzo przepraszam, ale jutro wrzucę kolejny bonusik z Nono i Alyą w roli głównej Yey!!! Cieszycie się?? Bo ja bardzo ^^ NinoxAlya ♥ Kolejny bonusik z Alyą i Ninem w roli głównej ^^ wszyscy się cieszą Yey!! ••• Alya ••• -Nino!! -Co się stało kochanie? -Widziałeś gdzieś mój wywiad z Marinette?? -Ten co przeprowadziłaś z nią po ostatnim pokazie?? -Tak. To była naprawdę rewelacja. -Wczoraj robiłaś korektę i zostawiłaś go w sypialni, kotku. -Dzieki Nino. Pocałowałam chłopaka w polik i ruszyłam do sypialni. Na dużym dwuosobowym łóżku siedziała Luna i bawiła się z Whitney. Dziewczynka wzięła białego kotka w swoje drobne, ciemne rączki i zaczęła się śmiać. Uśmiech sam wpłynął na moje usta. Podeszłam do mojej dwuletniej córeczki i wzięłam ją na ręce. Whitney zeskoczyła na podłogę i wyszła z sypialni. -Mama! Mama zrobi karuzele!! Zaśmiałam się i obróciłam kilka razy dookoła własnej osi. W moich uszach rozbrzmiał perlisty śmiech dziewczynki. Po kilku obrotach zatrzymałam się i odstawiłam Lunę na ziemię. Brunetka pobiegła do swojego pokoju, a ja poczułam jak coś zasłania mi oczy. Mój mąż zawiązał mi chustkę na oczach. -Spokojnie skarbie. Poczułam jak Nino jedną rękę kładzie na moich plecach, a drugą wsunął pod moje kolana. Po chwili szatyn niósł mnie w nieznanym dla mnie kierunku. W pewnym momencie moje ciało owiał przyjemny, ciepły wiatr. Nino postawił mnie na ziemi i zdjął chustę z moich oczu. -Szczęśliwej rocznicy skarbie. No tak. Dzisiaj mamy naszą drugą rocznicę ślubu. Spojrzałam na niespodziankę przygotowaną przez mojego męża i zaniemówiłam. Staliśmy na dachu. Właśnie zachodziło słońce, przez co niebo było fioletowe. Na brzegach dachu poustawiane były świeczki. Cały dach posypany był płatkami białych róż. Na środku rozłożony był ogromny puchowy koc, a na nim poukładane leżały poduszki. Obok stała mała, przenośna konsola DJ-a. Leciała cicha muzyka. Odwróciłam się do chłopaka i obdarzyłam go długim pocałunkiem. -To jest cudowne, ale kto zajmie się Luną? -Spokojnie. Przed chwilą przyszedł Adrien o Mar. Powiedzieli że mamy dla siebie tyle czasu ile zechcemy. Znowu obdarzyłam chłopaka pocałunkiem. Usiedliśmy na kocu i zaczęliśmy wspominać. To jak dzięki Mari się zakochaliśmy, nasze próby zeswatania Marinette i Adriena, nasz ślub, moment w którym dowiedzieliśmy się że zostaniemy rodzicami, narodziny naszej kochanej Luny i naszą pierwszą rocznicę. To właśnie wtedy Nino podarował mi Whitney. Teraz na niebie było widać pełno gwiazd. Położyłam się na miękkich poduszkach, a głowę ułożyłam na torsie Nina. -Kocham cię. -Ja ciebie też Nino. Chłopak złożył na moim czole czuły pocałunek po czym podał mi jakieś czerwone pudełko. Otworzyłam je i zobaczyłam śliczny złoty łańcuszek z kryształowymi nutkami i kluczem wiolinowym. Usiadłam okrakiem na chłopaku i zaczęłam go całować. -Dziękuję- powiedziałam pomiędzy pocałunkami. Nino przekręcił mnie tak że teraz to ja byłam pod nim. Chłopak zjechał pocałunkami na moją szyję. Po chwili podniósł mnie całując zachłannie moje usta. Oplotłam go nogami w pasie. Nino zaniósł mnie do naszej sypialni i położył na łóżku. Tu także było pełno świeczek i kwiatów. Ciekawe kiedy to zrobił. Ta dam!!!! Wiem że trochę krótki ale w tym tygodniu planuje wrzucić jeszcze jeden rozdział z udziałem Nino i Alyi więc spokojnie ;) Sekwencja 6 A oto i kolejny rozdział ^^ dedykuje go Black Lady Kitty. Dzięki ci kochana :* ••• Marinette ••• Stanęłam przed kręgiem świec który dziwnie kojarzył mi się z pentagramami. Stworzonka zaczęły się unosić na wysokości mojej twarzy. -Jesteś pewna, że chcesz to zrobić??- zapytała Miral -Tak. Jestem ci to winna. Miral kiwnęła swoją małą główką i zapaliła świeczki. O dziwo każdy z płomieni miał inny kolor: Niebieski, zielony, fioletowy, pomarańczowy, różowy, miętowy, czerwony i biały. Bransoletka zaczęła się lekko unosić nad ziemią. Tikki i Plagg usiedli na ramieniu Adriena który cały czas obserwował co się dzieje. -Podaj mi dłoń Mar. Niepewnie wysunęłam rękę w kierunku stworzonka. Miral wylądowała na mojej dłoni i z jakiegoś zielonego proszku usypała na niej linię. Na poczatku nic się nie działo ale po chwili zaczęło okropnie piec. Proszek przepalił skórę robiąc okropnie szczypiącą i pieczącą ranę. -Agh... Starałam się nie okazywać jak bardzo boli ale nie do końca mi to wychodziło. -Wiem Marinette że to boli ale wytrzymaj jeszcze chwilkę. Kiwnęłam głową a z mojej ręki zaczęła kąpać szkarłatna ciecz. -Wystaw rękę nad bransoletkę. Posłusznie wykonałam polecenie. O dziwo, krew wsiąkała w bransoletkę nie zostawiając po sobie żadnego śladu. Coraz więcej szkarłatnej cieczy wypływało z rany która coraz bardziej piekła. -Wystarczy. Zacisnęłam mocno powieki i wbiłam w swoją skórę moje, spiłowane na "migdałki", paznokcie. Poczułam na palcach krew ale nie bolało mnie to. W tej chwili myślałam tylko o okropnym bólu w mojej prawej dłoni. W pewnej chwili poczułam na niej chłód i ulgę. Otworzyłam oczy i zobaczyłam zielone jak las tęczówki Adriena. -Spokojnie księżniczko. Jestem tu. Blondyn założył na mój lewy nadgarstek bransoletkę z kręgu. O dziwo nie zmieniła koloru. Nie była nawet mokra!! Jakby się nic nie stało. Miral ponownie posypała moją ranę jakimś proszkiem ale tym razem przyniosło to ukojenie. Adrien założył bandaż na moją dłoń i było po wszystkim. -To jeszcze nie wszystko Mari- powiedziała Miral jak gdyby czytała mi w myślach Zaraz...jak to jeszcze nie wszystko!! Adrien widząc mój wyraz twarzy objął mnie ramieniem a Tikki wtuliła się w mój policzek. -Spokojnie. Już nie będzie bolało. Miral położyła na mojej zdrowej dłoni błękitną puderniczkę z trzema białymi liliami. -Po co mi puderniczka?? Miral zaśmiała się perliście. -Ta puderniczka ma ten sam system komputerowy co twoje jojo tylko jest lepiej przystosowana do twojego życia bez maski. -Czyli ma wszystkie funkcje komputerowe mojego jojo?? Miral pokiwała twierdząco główką. -Możesz dzwonić, pisać wiadomości, wyszukiwać dane i namierzać każdą osobę. I inne takie. Uśmiechnęłam się a potem ziewnęłam. Adrien wziął mnie na ręce. -Śpij dobrze księżniczko. ••• Will ••• -Lobo pokaż kły! Wyskoczyłem przez okno i zacząłem biec w stronę domu Viv. Blondynka nie wiedziała jeszcze że Mar się obudziła a ja nie zamierzałem trzymać tego faktu w tajemnicy. Wskoczyłem przez okno i wylądowałem w pokoju Vivian. Dziewczyna jeszcze spała. Blond loki okalały jej nieskazitelną twarz a pełne usta były lekko rozchylone. Podeszłam do Viv i założyłem jej kosmyk włosów za ucho. -Lobo schowaj kły. Kwamii wyleciało z mojego pierścienia i spojrzało na śpiącą dziewczynę. -Masz dobry gust Will. Zaśmiałem się. Lobo słuchał uważnie kiedy przepraszałem Mar za moje zachowanie i kiedy ona zapytała czy mogę coś zrobić powiedział mi abym podzielił się moimi uczuciami do Viv z Marinette. I to faktycznie pomogło. Mari opowiedziała mi trochę o Vivian. -Masz róże??- zapytał Lobo Kiwnąłem głową i położyłem wcześniej wspomniany kwiat obok blondynki. -Chodź Lobo. Jej rodziców nie ma w domu więc mamy pełne pole do popisu. ••• Vivian ••• Obudziłam się i pierwsze co zobaczyłam to piękna, czerwona róża. Nie miałam pojęcia skąd się wzięła, ale chwyciłam kwiat i powąchałam go. Mill podała mi mały wazon do którego wstawiłam różę i odstawiłam go na biurko. Weszłam do łazienki i wzięłam prysznic. Na wieszaku wisiała piękna pomarańczowa sukienka. Ubrałam ją rozczesałam włosy i zerknęłam w lustro. Moje złote loki opadały kaskadą na ramiona i sięgały aż do pasa. Sukienka miała głęboki dekolt w serek i ozdobny pasek w tali. Dół zrobiony był z tiulu. Nie miałam pojęcia kto dał mi tą sukienkę ale była śliczna. -Wyglądasz wspaniale!!-zachwalała mnie Mill -Dzięki. Chodź na śniadanie. Schodząc po schodach poczułam słodką woń. Weszłam do kuchni i zaniemówiłam. Na stole stały dwa talerze z naleśnikami w kształcie serca. Naleśniki polane były miodem i przyozdobione truskawkami, kiwi oraz brzoskwiniami. Obok stały kubki z moim ulubionym Latte z karmelem. Na środku stołu stał wazon z bukietem białych róż. A obok stołu stał Will. Podeszłam do niego i przytuliłam. -Dziękuję ale nie wiem czym sobie na to zasłużyłam. Will zaśmiała się melodyjnie. Jedną dłoń położył na moim biodrze i przyciągnął do siebie, a drugą uniósł mój podbródek. -Jesteś tu. A to już wystarczającą okazja do świętowania. Will lekko musnął moje usta, a mnie przeszedł przyjemny dreszcz. Złapałam jego twarz w moje dłonie i pocałowałam go przymykając oczy. Chłopak pogłębił pocałunek a ja poczułam przysłowiowe motyle w brzuchu. Odsunęłam się odrobine od niego ale nie wypuszczałam jego twarzy z moich dłoni. -Will ja...ja... Kocham cię. -Ja ciebie też. I ponownie złączyliśmy nasze usta w długim pocałunku. Mam nadzieję że rozdział się podobał i wybaczycie mi że nie było drugiego z Ninem i Alyą :) Sekwencja 7 Przepraszam że tak długo nie było rozdziału ale wiecie koniec roku, wystawianie ocen i te sprawy. ••• Marinette ••• -Mari? Mari pobudka. Otworzyłam leniwie oczy i zobaczyłam Willa. -Will?? Co ty tu robisz? -Udało się Mari!!! Udało! Stanęłam naprzeciwko szatyna, a on objął mnie i zaczął się kręcić. Objęłam jego kark ramionami ponieważ moje stopy oderwały się od podłogi. -Viv powiedziała że mnie kocha. - powiedział Will stawiając mnie z powrotem na ziemię. Pociągnęłam go na łóżko i oparłam dłonie na kolanach. -No już!! Opowiadaj tylko ze szczegółami!!! Chłopak opowiedział mi o przebiegu poranka a ja cały czas się uśmiechałam. Oni pasują do siebie jak ciasto francuskie i czekolada (czytaj: Pasują do siebie idealnie)! Will wyszedł a ja weszłam do łazienki. Przez chwile zastanawiałam się czy wybrać wannę czy prysznic, ale po chwili namysłu zdjęłam ubrania i weszłam do kabiny. Kiedy woda obmywała moje ciało ja przypomniałam sobie że nie mam żadnych ubrań na zmianę. Szybko zakręciłam kran i wytarłam się. Owinęłam się puchatym ręcznikiem ale on ledwo zakrywał mi tyłek. -Tikki!! Przecież ja nie mogę tak wyjść! -Przyniosłabym ci ciuch ale nie jestem pewna czy ludzie nie zauważą latających ubrań. Uderzyłam pięścią w ścianę. I w tedy wpadłam na pomysł. Chwyciłam telefon i wybrałam numer Adriena. -Słucham księżniczko. -Po prostu przyjdź do mojego pokoju. Rozłączyłam się i wyszłam z łazienki nadal szczelnie owinięta ręcznikiem. Drzwi otworzyły się i do pokoju wszedł Adrien. Zmierzył mnie wzrokiem a ja zobaczyłam w jego oczach błysk. Na usta blondyna wpłynął błogi uśmiech. -Piękny sen tylko nie pamiętam żebym się kładł. Podeszłam do chłopaka i dałam mu buziaka w polik. -To nie sen. Wzięłam prysznic ale zapomniałam że nie mam ubrań. Adrien zaśmiał się perliście. -Poczekaj tu chwile, my lady. Adrien wyszedł a ja usiadłam na łóżku. Dopiero teraz zauważyłam schody wykonane ze szkła. Wyglądały tak...magicznie. Pod nimi wisiały półki. Już miałam sprawdzić dokąd prowadzą ale do pokoju wszedł Adrien. Spojrzał na schody a potem się zaśmiał. -Razem z ojcem urządziliśmy ten pokój specjalnie dla ciebie. Proszę. Przebierz się. Czekam w jadalni. Blondyn podał mi ciuchy i wyszedł z pokoju. Spojrzałam na materiał który trzymałam w ręce. Był to zestaw z pokazu. Czerwony, satynowy cropp top i poprzecierane krótkie jeansy. Do tego czerwone koturny. Najbardziej zdziwiło mnie że Adrien przyniósł mi czystą bieliznę. -Nie wnikam. Zdjęłam ręcznik i zaczęłam się ubierać. Nigdy nie wstydziłam się Tikki, a i ona nigdy nie gorszyła się kiedy się przy niej przebierałam. Kiedy miałam na sobie ubrania chwyciłam szczotkę którą także przyniósł mi Adrien i rozczesałam włosy. Postanowiłam zostawić je rozpuszczone. -Przyniose ci jakieś ciasteczka. Wyszłam z pokoju i ruszyłam do jadalni gdzie zastałam moich rodziców, pana Agresta i Adriena. Usiadłam obok blondyna i zaczęłam jeść omlet który leżał na moim talerzu. Był wyśmienity. Po zjedzeniu grzecznie podziękowałam i wróciłam do swojego pokoju. Byłam strasznie ciekawa co kryje się w pokoju do którego prowadzą szklane schody. Kiedy weszłam do pokoju podałam Tikki obiecane ciasteczka i usłyszałam hałas. Wyszłam na balkon i natychmiast tego pożałowałam. A teraz mała reklama. Jeżeli ktoś z was lubi Młodych Tytanów zapraszam na Wike poświęconą temu serialowi gdzie także zaczęłam pisać bloga ^^ Sekwencja 8 Hejka. Ten rozdział chciałam zadedykować Cookie! Caramel! Chocolate! Dzięki :* tak po prostu za to że jesteś. ••• Marinette ••• Coś uderzyło mnie w głowę przez co przeleciałam przez barierkę. Zacisnęłam powieki gotowa na ból, ale kiedy ten nie nadszedł otworzyłam oczy. Okazało się, że złapał mnie Will który szedł razem z Vivian. -Mari?! Nic ci się nie stało?! Stanęłam na chodniku i przytuliłam blondynkę. -Spokojnie Viv. Jestem cała. Will chciał coś powiedzieć, ale przeszkodził mu w tym wybuch. Pociągnęłam moich przyjaciół do ogrodu. Po drodze spotkaliśmy Adriena który podał mi Tikki. -Plagg wysuwaj pazury!! -Mill pokaż żądło!! -Tikki kropkuj!! -Lobo odsłoń kły!! Wybiegliśmy z ogrodu i skoczyliśmy na dach banku. Zaczęliśmy się rozglądać, ale nie zobaczyliśmy niczego co mogłoby nas zaniepokoić. -Rozdzielamy się. Będziemy biegli w jednej linii, ale po kilku różnych budynkach. W ten sposób będzie szybciej. -Zgadzam się z Mari. W takim razie Biedrona zostaje tutaj, ja idę ulice dalej. Adrien z pomocą swojego kija przeskoczył na budynek który znajdował się po mojej prawej. Will skoczył jeszcze jedną ulicę za Adrienem, a Viv skoczyła na budynek po mojej lewej. Każdego z nas dzieliła ulica. Wszyscy zaczęliśmy biec i rozglądać się. Chwyciłam moje jojo i zatrzymałam się przed ogromnym wieżowcem. Zaczęłam kręcić jojo po czym wyrzuciłam je w górę. -Poczekajcie. Zaraz wracam. Moje jojo zahaczyło o coś na dachu i już po chwili byłam w połowie drogi. Kiedy do dachu zostały mi jakieś 3 metry coś przeleciało mi przed twarzą i przecięło linkę. Zaczęłam spadać. -Miral proszę pomóż! Miral wyleciała z mojego naszyjnik i zatoczyła kółko nad moją dłonią na której pojawiła się niebieska puderniczka którą dostałam podczas Ceremonii. Miral dotknęła jednego z kwiatków, a puderniczka zmieniła się w jojo. Od mojego różniło się tylko kolorem. Dalej zostało niebieskie. -To się nazywa tryb bojowy-oznajmiła po czym zniknęła Szybko rzuciłam jojo i kiedy linka się napięła, a ja przestałam spadać odetchnęłam z ulgą. Zatrzymałam się na wysokości twarzy moich przyjaciół. Puściłam jojo i wpadłam w ramiona Adriena. Blondyn złożył pocałunek na moim czole. -Od dziś masz szlaban na wspinanie się na budynki powyżej 250 metrów. Jasne? -Jak słońce, kotku-odpowiedziałam żartobliwie i stanęłam na nogi Spojrzałam na jojo w mojej dłoni które otoczyła czarna powłoczka i po chwili jojo znów stało się puderniczką. Mój szósty zmysł podpowiadał mi, że to sprawka osoby która zniszczyła moje jojo. Schowałam pudełko i spojrzałam na moich przyjaciół. -O ile ktoś z was nie potrafi złapać Akumy to jesteśmy w kropce. -Spokojnie Mari. Podczas walki z WC �� przemieniłaś Akumę bez jojo. -Tak Viv, ale nawet jeśli, to nie mam motyla by zamienić go w Kami. Nagle na dachu, dosłownie, pojawił się jakiś brunet o czekoladkowych oczach. Zaczął iść w naszą stronę. Kiedy Vivian go zobaczyła, przytuliła się do Willa i zacisnęła powieki. -Kim jesteś?? -Twoim najgorszym strachem. Chłopak zamienił się w coś na kształt czarnego orła z trzema parami czerwonych oczu. Podleciał do Pszczoły i zaczął szarpać pazurami jej włosy. Blondynka zaczęła się odganiać, a z pod jej zamkniętych powiek płynęły łzy. Już chciałam jej pomóc, ale przypomniałam sobie, że nie mam broni. Adrien, jakby czytając mi w myślach, zabawił się w Jezusa i rozdzielił swój kij na dwa. Jeden z nich podał mi. -Wiesz jak go używać. Kiwnęłam głową i rozsunęłam go. Podbiegłam do mojej przyjaciółki i zaczęłam atakować ptaka. Orzeł zamienił się w czarnego kruka i zaczął atakować mnie. Kiedy jego pazury dotknęły mojej skóry poczułam jak wszystko wokół zwalnia. W mojej głowie przewijały się wszystkie obrazy których tak bardzo się bałam. Najpierw stałam przed piekarnią i patrzyłam jak trawi ją ogień. Potem weszli tam strażacy i wynieśli ciała moich rodziców. Obraz zaczął falować i zobaczyłam niebieskookiego szatyna. Chłopak zamachnął się i uderzył mnie. Obraz rozmył się i zamiast tego zobaczyłam Adriena. Krzyczał na mnie po czym wypowiedział słowa których bałam się najbardziej: -Z nam koniec!! Kiedy blondyn odwrócił się i zaczął odchodzić, potrąciło go auto. Potem obraz znowu zaczął falować i zobaczyłam Alyę, Viv oraz Willa. Śmiali się ze mnie i szydzili. Następnym obrazem był zrujnowany Paryż. Na środku dawnego skrzyżowania stał Władca Ciem. W ręce trzymał klatkę z wszystkimi Kwamii. ••• Adrien ••• Marinette złapała się za głowę i osunęła się na kolana. Ptak ciągle ją atakował. Twarz Biedronki była zalana łzami. W pewnym momencie ptak przestał walczyć. Dziewczyna wstała, a okropne stworzenie zmieniło się w średniego wzrostu szatyna o błękitnych oczach. Na widok chłopaka Mari zachwiała się. Szybko objąłem ją ramieniem. -Jak tam łopatka?-zapytał chłopak z szyderczym uśmiechem Automatycznie położyłem swoją dłoń na lewej łopatce Mari, na co szatynka się wzdrygnęła. Chłopak wykonał wykop czym pozbawił Biedronkę broni. Dziewczyna zaczęła drżeć. Przytuliłem Mar i złożyłem pocałunek na jej czole. -Dasz radę, księżniczko.-wyszeptałem Marinette zacisnęła dłonie w pięści i stanęła naprzeciwko szatyna. -Może się ciebie boje, ale to nie znaczy, że nie będę walczyć. I w tym momencie rozbłysło światło. Kiedy zniknęło zamiast chłopaka zobaczyliśmy białego motyla i czerwone stworzonko przypominające Kwamii. Jego ubarwienie przypominało płomienie. -Kim jesteś??- zapytała Biedronka -Jestem Konim. Pheonix odwagi. Przepraszam, że tak długo musieliście czekać na rozdział, ale ja podczas wyjazdów staram się nie używać komputera. Nie wiem kiedy pojawi się kolejny rozdział, ponieważ wyjeżdżam na miesiąc. Sekwencja 9 Tamtararam!!! A oto i wyczekiwany przez wszystkich (no chyba nie) rozdział 9!!!!!! Na początku zaznaczam że mogę trochę rozpisać wstęp więc osoby które nie są nim zainteresowane mogą przejść do czytania. Na początku chciałam was przeprosić za moją nieobecność. Szczerze? Znudziłam się. Znudziłam się ciągłymi prośbami moich koleżanek o książki które pisze tylko i wyłącznie dla nich. A jest ich kilka. To ciągłe przymusowe pisanie nie jest zbyt fajne. Przez to odechciało mi się pisać cokolwiek. Po drugie ja żyje fazami. Mam na coś szał, zawalam galerię artami, pisze ff, słucham piosenek... W końcu znajduje sobie coś nowego a to zostawiam. Niewiem czy rozumiecie ale mam nadzieję że tak. I jakoś tak wyszło że ostatnią postać z mojego rysunku, a mianowicie drobna szatynka w czerwonej sukience przywiodła mi namyśl Mari. No i wiecie Pinterest, YouTube i jakoś tak się potoczyło. Mam nadzieję że jeszcze o mnie nie zapomnieliście. A teraz zapraszam do czytania. •••Marinette••• Wpatrywałam się w stworzonko które usiadło na moich wystawionych dłoniach. Było naprawdę urocze. Nagle mój naszyjnik zabłyszczał i pojawiła się Miral. -Konim! -Miral!! Stworzonka przytuliły się, a ja cofnęłam się pod wieżowiec gdzie znalazłam moje nienaruszone jojo. Zmarszczyłam brwi po czym przewiesiłam je przez moje biodra. Wróciłam do reszty i szturchnęłam Adriena łokciem. -Co jest? Kiwnęłam głową w stronę Willa i Viv. Blondynka schowała twarz w zagłębieniu szyi chłopaka, a on gładził ją po włosach i coś do niej szeptał. Ja także przytuliłam się do Adriena i ponownie spojrzałam na Pheonix. -A więc ty jesteś...? Konim spojrzał na mnie i puścił Tikki. -Konim, zrodzony z hartu ducha i niezłomności, Pheonix odwagi. Małe stworzonko lewitowało przede mną wyprostowane jak struna, najwyraźniej dumne z tego kim jest. Poczułam się lekko zobowiązana aby odpowiedzieć mu w równie dostojny sposób. -Marinette, posiadaczka Kwamii Biedronki i Jasnego Pheonix. Lekko skinęłam głową, gestem dłoni wskazując moich towarzyszy. -Adrien, właściciel Kwamii Czarnego Kota, Vivian, posiadaczka Kwamii Pszczoły oraz Will właściciel Kwamii Białego Wilka. Stworzonko posłało mi szeroki uśmiech najwyraźniej zachwycone tym jak zostało potraktowane. -Jestem do twoich usług. Wystarczy że powiesz. Błysnęło światło a zamiast Konim na mojej bransoletce pojawił się rubinowy kryształ. -Chodźmy. Kilka skoków chwila biegu i nim się obejrzałam stałam na swoim balkonie. -Załatwię ci jakieś ubrania. Nim się obejrzałam Adrien wyszedł z pokoju. Wypowiedziałam formułkę pozwalającą Tikki na opuszczenie kolczyków i dałam jej ciasteczko. -Chodź Tikki. Moja Kwamii usiadła na moim ramieniu a ja weszłam po schodach na górę. Stanęłam przed rzeźbionymi białymi drzwiami. Nacisnęłam na klamkę która ustąpiła bez problemu. Pokój zalany był jasnym światłem wpadającym przez duże okno które jakby wystawało za budynek. Na parapecie leżał puchowy koc i mnóstwo uroczych poduszek. Ściany ozdabiały pnącza z uroczymi blado różowymi kwiatkami. -Prawdziwe-mruknełam sama do siebie Pod ścianą naprzeciwko wejścia wisiał hamak a reszta ściany zajęta była przez biblioteczkę. W koncie stał jeszcze miękki puchowy fotel. Druga ściana zajęta była przez szafki z namalowanymi pędzlami i nićmi. Stał tam także duży, biały stół do projektowania. W szafkach było wszystko. Od kredek, bloków i szkicowników przez promarkery, akwarele, pędzle i farby aż do blenderów, cienkopisów i tuszy. Znajdowało się w nich także wszystko co może się przydać przy szyciu. Pod ostatnią ścianą ustawione było kilka manekinów. Oczy zaszły mi łzami a ja na ślepo wybiegłam z pomieszczenia co rusz potykając się o własne nogi. Wybiegłam z pokoju i po omacku odnalazłam klamkę do drzwi naprzeciwko. Wpadłam do pomieszczenia jak do siebie i jak przez mgłe zobaczyłam wysoką sylwetke. Natychmiast przytuliłam się do blondyna. -Mari? Nic ci nie jest? Nie odpowiedziałam tylko po prostu go pocałowałam. ~~ pewien czas później ~~ Nie małą ulge przyniósł mi letni prysznic. Spotkanie z Caroline było długie i wyczerpujące. Na początku nie wiedziałam o co chodzi. Dopiero później zorientowałam się że pan Agreste nazywa Caroline Lolitą z powodu jej obioru. Mimo iż n a oko miała 30 lat na jej głowie znajdowała się wielka czarna kokarda a włosy zostały spięte w dwa kucyki. Do tego ten dziwny makijaż i sukienka w stylu XIX wieku. Odetchnełam z ulgą i zakręciłam kurki. Wyszłam z kabiny i wytarłam swoje ciało puszystym ręcznikiem. Adrien załatwił mi mnóstwo ubrań w tym przyniusł mi swoją koszulkę. Stwierdził że będzie to urocza piżama. Tak więc teraz narzuciłam na siebie za dużą koszulkę i czystą bieliznę (nadal nie wiem skąd on jej tyle ma). Rozczesałam włosy i zakopałam się w stercie poduszek. Zamknełam oczy i odpłynełam do krainy Morfeusza. Jednak z przyjemnego snu o jednorożcach wyrwało mnie skrzypienie drzwi i odgłos kroków. Automatycznie zerknełam na zegarek. Grubo po drugiej. Zerknełam na blondyna ubranego w szare bokserki. -Adrien czemu nie śpisz? -Miałem koszmar. No cóż mogę powiedzieć. Adrien w "piżamie" z rozwichrzonymi włosami mówiący mi że ma koszmar niczym pięcioletnie dziecko. No nic tylko zamknąć w słoiku i nie wypuszczać. -Przytul się. Nie byłam pewna czy Adrien zrozumie ale już po chwili materac ugiął się pod jego ciężarem. Zostałam opatulona kołdrą a potem poczułam jak silne ręce obejmują mój brzuch. No cóż. Muszę przyznać że ramie Adriena jest o niebo wygodniejsze od poduszki. -Adrien? Czemu do mnie przyszedłeś? Stwierdziłam że z WC i Lilith na karku oraz tyloma tragediami jakie widział to nie był jego pierwszy koszmar. -Co ja poradzę na to że jesteś moją ulubioną przytulanką na dobranoc? Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania